Gone
by Proud bookworm13
Summary: Jason wakes up to realize Piper was taken by persons unknown. To what lengths will he go to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note...

Hey guys this is my first FanFic. Tell me what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!

- A's Hunter

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Piper!?" Jason was yelling so much he almost lost his voice but he didn't care if it meant saving Piper. When he realized she was gone almost an hour ago, he knew he had to find her. He was so angry at himself for letting her take the first night shift. How was he supposed to know she would be in any kind of danger out here in the middle of nowhere?

Annabeth and Percy were still looking for Piper by the lake and Festus was leaking oil everywhere. Jason could still hear Piper's voice in his head calling his name, "Jason?!" she would yell and each time she did it her voice was softer and more distant than before. Jason could hear the cry and panic in her voice.

" What happened?" Leo asked, he was obviously still tired because he yawned as he asked the question. Jason couldn't seem to find the words, but he managed with a mumbled, "Piper was taken". Leo, as expected, didn't take the news calmly. After all, Piper was his first friend that he had for more than a few months and now she was gone.

"We have to find her! she could be in serious Danger!" Jason finally managed to say after a few moments in silence, he started packing immediately. It took a minute, but Annabeth calmed him down and told him they would start looking immediately.

How could someone take her?! He was furious and that made him realize he would do ANYTHING to find his Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Water, finally!" Leo screamed as he ran toward the first stream he had seen in 4 days. They were all dehydrated, really tired and they all felt like their legs were going to snap off if they walked one more step, "We have to keep looking", you could hear the sadness in Jason's voice when he said that, "Jason, we will find her I promise but right now we need to rest, we have been up all night, every night looking for her." Annabeth said. "Fine, but first thing in the morning we are leaving, and I am taking the first night shift." Jason knew he had to take the first night shift, he didn't want to lose anyone else.

Jason tried everything to stay awake, slapping himself, jumping into the stream, he even played eye spy with himself, it got a little boring after the one hundredth round but he managed to stay awake. He was tying a knot in a rope when he smelled something like a fire, he looked around but he couldn't see any of the trees or bushes on fire. He turned around and then, poof! Leo burst into flames and awoke with a scream, it hadn't hurt Leo because he was a fire user but it startled him! Percy and Annabeth woke up about the time Leo jumped into the stream to put himself out. "You look tired ill take my turn on night duty now", while Percy offered, Jason didn't think it was a good idea, "but I'm fine" Jason said while trying not to yawn, but the truth is, Jason was tired. He finally let Percy take the next shift but only because he promised to wake Jason up if anything went wrong.

The room turned black as he drifted to sleep, most demigods don't dream but sure enough Jason began to dream, Jason was in a large U shaped room, Piper was in the center of the room unconscious, Jason wanted to sprint to her, wake her up, he wanted to tell her that they were going to get her back to Camp Half-Blood safely, but he couldn't, it was only a dream. At that moment his dream changed, he saw a building, surrounded by trees and mountains, the place seemed almost familiar, Jason could smell the pine trees that surrounded him. That's where Piper was being kept! Jason knew he had to figure out where that building was, but how? It took another minute of dreaming for it to click, he'd been there before, he knew the exact location, and let me tell you, Jason was not excited to go back to the Wolf House.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

"You have got to be kidding me" Leo didn't seem happy that he had to go back to the wolf House, no one was. "The Wolf House? but why would she would be kept there?" Annabeth looked worried as she spoke, "It can't be Geae, can it?" everyone was silent, Percy didn't want to think about Lupa, he never wanted to go back to the Wolf House, ever. Jason broke the silence by saying "Well, we better get going if we want to save Piper in time." "In time?" Leo sounded nervous as he asked, Jason knew he knew he shouldn't have said that, he didn't tell them about that part of the dream and he wasn't planning to. "Forget about it, it's nothing." Jason thought that was the best thing to say, Jason could read their faces, he knew that they didn't believe that it was nothing but Percy said "Well alright, lets get this show on the road!".

5 hours later

"Ahhhh!" Leo screamed, "why did it have to be a three-headed mutant wolf?!" No one could answer because they were to busy trying not to do die, Percy unclicked Riptide and started to slash any part of the wolf he could, no luck, the wolf was to fast. First Percy dodge rolled just before getting his leg tore off, then Jason sent a lightning bolt toward the wolf, he missed and almost hit Leo. "Annabeth behind you!" Percy yelled, Annabeth's life flashed before her eyes as Jason's lighting bolt glided right past Leo and hit Annabeth, the electricity and force threw her a few feet back and into a tree, she hit it with such force she was knocked unconscious, the wolf got distracted by the noise of Annabeth hitting the tree so Leo set the wolf's tale on fire, the wolf whimpered and turned into dust. "Annabeth!" Percy screamed and ran to Annabeth's side, "come on Annabeth wake up! Please!" Percy was choking back tears, He picked Annabeth up and carried her back to the shelter Jason had made. Percy couldn't believe what had happened, he already lost Annabeth once, he wasn't going to lose her again, "Jason can you hand me the nector from Annabeth's bag?" Percy was panicking, he poured the nectar into Annbeth's mouth and waited. While Leo and Jason drifted off to sleep Percy thought about what would happen if Annabeth didn't wake up, he was getting nauseous just thinking about it. After about 2 and a half hours Percy heard a cough, by that one cough Percy knew Annabeth was alive.

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled, "Everything is alright, your alive, that's what matters." Percy assured Annabeth but she still looked worried. Percy was so grateful that Annabeth was alive, Annabeth spoke again but this time a little louder, "Thanks for saving me seaweed brain" she smiled, her grey eyes flickered in the light of the fire, "You know, if you scare me like that again I might have a heart attack" Percy said as he grabbed her hand. "Percy?" Annabeth whispered, "yeah?", "Promise me you won't forget me again" after Annabeth said that Percy knew she was worried about them going to the Wolf House. "I promise" he told her. Then last thing Annabeth expected happened, Percy leaned in and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 4

I don't own anything.

Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night, Percy hadn't kissed her in months, they didn't mention what happened but every time Percy looked at her she looked away shyly. "well, it's going to be a long day." Leo said, after all, all they were doing today was hiking up mountains and listening to Leo's lame jokes. Once they were done packing Jason got the water bottles out and filled them up with water from the stream, later they would clean the water by having Leo heat it up. "which day do we go?" Leo couldn't read a compass to save his life, "West" of course Annabeth new, she was the smartest one at camp.

The mountain they had to climb first was really steep, Jason slipped on wet mud a few times, that's when his flying came in handy. Half way of the mountain they heard a noise, the noise didn't sound like any animal Percy has ever heard, "Duck!" if Jason would have said that a second later they would have all been crushed by a soaring boulder, "thanks" Leo said. they heard the noise again, "what is that?" they all said together, a cyclops appeared in a tree. The Cyclops threw a spear at Percy, he ducked and then unclicked riptide, Jason dodge rolled behind a boulder right before the second spear hit the exact spot Jason was just standing. Percy started slashing riptide around trying to hit the cyclops but it was to fast, Annabeth tried to get close to the horse with her sword but every time she tried, the horse would vanish then re-appear somewhere else, Annabeth distracted the cyclops while Percy cut the Cyclops's leg, gold liquid started pouring out. The cyclops vanished and then re-appeared right next to Annabeth, "Help!" Annabeth screamed, the cyclops grabbed Annabeth's leg and started dragging her away, Annabeth started slashing the cyclops with her sword but it was no use, every time she would cut the cyclops, the skin would always cover up the wound. Percy, Jason and Leo started chasing after Annabeth but by the time they could even register what happened, the Cyclops had already dragged her far. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed, although it was really faint, Percy heard Annabeth's voice calling for him and then her voice was gone, Annabeth had been taken.


	5. GREAT NEWS!

Hey everybody! A's hunter here! I thought that I should let all of my readers know that I thought about it, and I actually **WILL **be continuing This story!

After a few days of reading fanfiction, I've noticed that there aren't a lot of Jasper fanfics, so I decided to give you all what you want!

I will try to update really soon, and by soon I mean a couple of hours, so you all will get your next chapter!

**Thank you for all your support! **

-A's hunter


	6. Real chapter 5

**Hey guys! it's great to be back at the computer writing again, thank you all for reviewing and reading it means so much to get as many reviews as I have, which is 1,260! I will be continuing this story and the real chapter five starts...NOW! **

POV Piper

I was super dizzy and had a major headache, I was so confused and all I could think was _what the heck happened? _the last thing I remember was that I had the first night shift and right when I was about to wake up Jason for his turn, someone put a burlap sack over my head. I couldn't breath under the sack so I started to charmspeak whoever the person behind the sack was, that backfired because he told me to shut up, he obviously knew what I was doing so I went to plan B, I kicked him in the shin and he fell to the ground. I shook my head so the sack would fall off because the person who took me tied my hands behind my back, I started to see where I was and when I couldn't quite place the area I just started to scream Jason's name, I knew that he realized I was taken because he was yelling my name back. When I started sprinting to the direction of his voice the person that had me before grabbed my leg and tripped me, I fell on a giant rock and hit my head, I tried to call Jason's name again but my voice kept getting weaker and weaker as I drifted to unconsciousness. Next thing I know I'm here rubbing my head feeling a lot of pain.

I heard voices coming closer and closer towards me, I could only catch a few words so it sounded like this, Got. girls. like. said. do. them? I can only imagine they were talking about what to do with us, wait _us?_ that makes no sense, there was only me in this room. Maybe they had taken some other poor girl away from her friends and was making her be their prisoner too, but why did they need girls in the first place? this was way too confusing so I decided to just take a nap and maybe when I woke up things would make more sense, I was just about to drift off to sleep when the door to the room I was in swung open, I didn't really feel like playing guinea pig so I acted like I was asleep. I had my eyes closed so all I could her was a strangled scream and someone getting slapped, I felt bad for whoever was trying to escape but failing miserably, I heard more screaming and I couldn't help but shed a tear, these screams sounded more and more painful every time I heard them. I would hear voices, then a slapping sound then more heart wrenching screaming, whoever was putting up a fight might want to back down or else she might end up dead. I finally heard the last and most painful scream before a heard someone say "Now maybe you've learned your lesson for refusing what we want, little girl!" then a thud and a concrete door slam shut. I knew they dropped the other girl off in the same room I was in but on the other side because I heard the sound of chains, they were obviously chaining the poor girl up. I thought I should probably try to comfort the girl that just got abused and chained to a wall so I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust to the little amount of light in the room before I gasped and spoke the words that I didn't want to hear at the moment, "Annabeth?"

"Annabeth!" I said again this time my voice getting louder because she wasn't responding, I tried to stand up before remembering that I was strapped into a chair in the back of the room, I fell sideways and I face planted hard. "Okay, ow!" was the only thing that came out of my mouth so far, I started to crawl in the direction of Annabeth, when I got closer to her I was breaking a sweat because it was hard crawling on concrete like an inchworm with a chair on your back! As I got closer to Annabeth I finally understood how hard she had gotten beaten because her skin was yellow and purple from all the bruises she'd gotten, "Annabeth" I whispered tapping her shoulder lightly because I didn't want to cause her any more pain then she was in already. She bolted up straight and punched me in the arm. hard.

"back away from me now!" she yelled obviously not recognizing that it was me because the lack of light in the room, "whoa annabeth! it's me!" I said trying to calm her down, "No it's not really Piper! you're using the voice trick again, I'm not falling for it! now get away from me!" she practically yelled in my face, what was she talking about? the voice trick? what? "Annabeth, it really is Piper! I'm here!" I said again stepping closer, she burst into tears and in-between sobs she said "Stop! Please! Stop with these tricks! Haven't I had enough!?" I wanted to cry for her, what had they done to her?! I calmy stepped toward her sad body and hugged her, "Annabeth, I'm not joking, no tricks, It's me Piper, would they know that you got Percy a nemo plush toy for his birthday two years ago?" I whispered. At that she looked up at me tears most likely blurring her vision because she cleared her eyes and studied me for a second, "Piper!" she screamed hugging me back, "they did awful stuff to me! We have to get out of here! now!" she told me standing up. I responded by telling her that she needed to rest before we did anything else, of course she rejected the idea but I made her lay down and try to sleep.

I noticed a small leak in the ceiling that was dripping water, I had a brilliant idea, I searched through my pockets and found a gold drachma. I needed to find light so I went up the tiny window in the corner of the room and made a rainbow, it was suckish but it worked, I told it to show me Jason, leo and Percy, The rainbow immediately began to show Jason by a river. "Jason!" I yelled he dropped the water he had and shot his head straight up, "Piper!" he screamed not looking in my direction, "Over here!" I said and he turned around, "Piper! I know where you are and we're coming for you, there is just a slight problem," I cut him off by saying "Annabeth's missing". He looked dumbfounded then asked how I knew that, I simply told him she was with me but in bad shape, I told him what I heard and he started to lok around incase Percy was close enough to hear. If he heard what happened to her he would go crazy. I was in the middle of telling Jason that I was fine when the door to the room opened and some huge giant come walking in, "hey!" he yelled obviously noticing the iris message, the last thing I heard before being dragged out of the room was Jason yelling my name.

* * *

**I know that was short and I'm sorry its bedtime! haha that was a long wait and im sorry guys! thank you for reviewing and i'll update as soon as I can! Stupid school messes up my writing time, so I'm sorry guys! Please r&r, thank you guys so much!**


End file.
